inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiyama Himiko
(Forward) |number= 10 |element= Wood |team= Akizora Challengers |seiyuu= Orikasa Fumiko |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 021 (GO)}}Akiyama Himiko ( ヒミコ) is a forward for Akizora Challengers. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A rather spiritual high school girl. Seems to talk to herself a lot...?"'' Appearance She has dark, blue hair with four thick strands in her forehead and wide and round shaped hair. She has sea-blue eyes, pale skin and she has an average height. Personality Not much is known about her since she is a minor character in episode 21. Judging from her play, it is possible that she is involved or designed base on the theme shaman due to her belief in evil spirit and she carries yellow spiritual papers. Plot She is one of the residence in Aki's apartment and one of the residents that joins Akizora Challengers. She joined the match between Akizora Challengers and Raimon. In the match, she scared Ichino and Aoyama by stating that there werr evil spirits lurking behind them which made Ichino and Aoyama frightened, thus easily letting her past them and the same happened to Shinsuke and Amagi. Kogure was shown laughing sneakily, the actions made by Himiko could probably be one of Kogure's plans. At the end, they lost with 1-0. She reappeared in episode 41 with the rest of the team, watching the finals between Raimon and Seidouzan. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Himiko, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kazeaki Yone *'Item': Kanrinin no Teryouri (管理人の手料理, randomly dropped from Akizora Challengers at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Manual': Triangle ZZ After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 960 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Himiko, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kaedeno Komichi *'Player': Tsukimi Hideho *'Player': Kazeaki Yone *'Topic': Reputation of a Fortune Teller (評判の占い師の話題, obtained at King Arthur's castle) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Himiko, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Whim Carte (きまぐれ献立表, randomly dropped from Hat Caps at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Smokey Pot (煙たい壺の写真, taken in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Terrible Ghost (おそろしい幽霊の話題, obtained on Inazuma General Hospital 2F) *'Topic': Narcisst (ナルシストの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) After this, she can be scouted Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu Anime only * ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * (Heroines N only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Bob Cutters' *'Groves D' *'Heroines' *'Sparrings' *'Super Akizora' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Heroines N' *'Heroines R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Heroines' Trivia *Her name, Akiyama (秋山) is the same as the director of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. *Her dubname, Sybille, is a reference to the Sybils, who were priestesses (often of the god Apollo) who provided responses and predictions in Ancient Greece. Navigation Category:GO characters